Men Are Broken
by RchHghr
Summary: Most men are typically the same. Faye learns quite frequently. Rated M for cursing. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Enjoy.

Faye looked at her Redtail wishing that it would burst into flames, or something. It wasn't working. In fact, she felt that it turned on her, having turned off and crashed. She was capable of function, but was tattered and bloody.

In fact everything was down. Not being able to communicate with anyone and being in a vast desert of dirt and road she felt helpless. She sat atop her ship and watched the horizon.

Nothing. There was nothing going on. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky. There was no animal to cross her path, and nothing grew out of the ground. It was like everything knew not to be there.

Except her ship. It crashed, and took her down with it. It was like it had a mind of its own.

Faye sighed. She looked around for the hundredth time and realized there was nothing. She tried her communications device again, but nothing. The ship wouldn't turn on either.

The sun sat high in the sky and didn't look like it would be moving anytime soon. She didn't even know the time but placed it in the mid day.

Faye climbed down and sunk to the ground against her ship. It provided shade from the burning sun. She assessed her wounds and used her red wrap to wipe the blood off her knees. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She wished at that moment for a cigarette to shake the dread out of her system that she suddenly started to feel.

00000

A loud noise woke her out of an uncomfortable sleep. Feeling weak and very weary she sat up and opened her eyes. The sun was setting in the sky which made it so much cooler than it was when she passed out.

She looked in one direction, not knowing which it was and saw a truck rumbling in the distance. He sounded like he was going to break down too. And when he did a long way down the road she chuckled cynically. She watched a dark man get out and lift the hood of the truck and look underneath. He stared at it for sometime before he closed it and leaned against the truck. He took something out of his pocket and she saw that he was going to get help.

She used her ship to help herself stand up. Her right knee hurt. Crust and dried blood and swelling indicated the pain she felt. She put it down on full weight and could stand and bare the pain. It wasn't excruciating yet. She hoped it wouldn't get that far.

She took a few steps testing it and biting the inside of her cheek. He lip was broken open as well as a gash on her forehead. She felt pain in her ribs, but that was sustainable.

The man slammed his phone onto the ground. She stopped. He met eyes with her. His 'pissed' expression turned to one that could be read as concern. He hurried down the road to her.

"Miss, are you okay?" he questioned with a strong southern accent of someone who worked in the farm lands.

"I could ask you the same," she replied back. Even though she could keep weight on her bad leg she only gave it forty percent.

"Did you crash?" he questioned. He looked at her leg. She moved it away, but not in enough time because as he was coming up he came eye to boobs with her. She was not surprised. But he did stand up put his eyes back on her face.

"I need your phone to call my family," she said, "they are probably worried sick about me; especially my dad. He doesn't like me using his ship." She lied. She was good at it. She knew she was good at it because he believed her. "I understand. I have a brother who is like that. Sure, here you go. There's a low signal, but it should be useful enough to contact them."

"Thank you," she said in the overly sweet voice she used on people to get them to do what she wanted, or until she could read them enough to know their intentions.

She dialed Jet and he connected instantly. "Where the hell are you? We were supposed to be gone this morning." He yelled into the piece.

She frowned. "My ship died. I can't send you my coordinates but you should be able to find me. I was heading east. There's nothing around here."

"I'm on my way." She heard him grumbling before he disconnected, but he always gave his word and would find her.

She handed him back his phone. "I should be gone soon." She said. "It was kind of you to let me use your phone." She smiled as much as she could, even to the point that her cheeks hurt.

"Always will help a beautiful lady out." He gave her a seductive smile. It was flattering but it just wasn't right. He was little sketchy. His truck did not have licensing, nor did it advertise legitimist business.

"I better get back over to my ship and see if at any chance it fixed itself."

"Wait a second. Why don't you hang with me for a few minutes. I bet I have something that you would like." He licked his lips and she kept her scowl to herself.

"I better make sure the wiring is in tact." She turned to go and he grabbed her shoulder. Instinct instantly took over and she had him flipped over her and slammed hard onto the road. "Don't even think because you let me use your phone that I owe you anything. You owe me for looking at my chest for three seconds too long."

"Girlie!" He flipped onto his feet and up in her face. "You're rescue team isn't here yet.," he sneered. "You know a lot can happen in that time period."

"I know, right?" she agreed. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at his truck. She shot it at just the right angle and it exploded. Suddenly the air was smelling very "unique."

"Guess you won't make your delivery." She aimed her gun at his leg and shot him in the knee cap. "Come near me again and I will make sure to match it with your other knee cap. Now who is the one too far away from their vehicle?"

"Bitch!" he shouted. He was on the ground and in so much pain, but it just rolled off of her.

"I know I am. Thanks for telling me something I already know." She went back over to her ship and sat inside. The day wore down on her. She felt the full affects of her injuries and the sun hitting her all day. She was glad when Jet came. She couldn't walk on that leg anymore. She leaned on Jet.

"What the hell happened to him?" he questioned.

"He was like that when I got here." She said.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
